criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullseye
Bullseye is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-third case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-seventh overall. It takes place in South America appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Upon the discovery that The Zodiac had a plan named Project Enigma, which they believed would "save the world", Connor (who had been texting bodyguard Tristan Wilson after their meeting) told them to head to Bogotá to meet with the Zodiac's former criminal contact, mafioso Joaquin Martinez, as Anya had scheduled a meeting with them in Plaza Bolívar. When Anya and the player arrived on the scene, they found the dead body of Joaquin in the plaza, an arrow shot through his eye. Bradley and the player began the investigation, sending the body to Nia for autopsy. They first suspected gothic photographer Luna Armstrong and voodoo priestess Camila Ortega before questioning mafia leader Alejandro Escolar. They then were told by Anthony that he'd found a destroyed bow in a back alley. The pair searched the back alley and repaired the bow, sending it to Penelope for analysis. Penelope, who was worried about Oscar getting ahold of the bow, told the duo that it would take a physically fit person to snap the bow in that way, confirming the killer was physically fit. They also suspected author and Imran's friend Naomi Harris and taxi driver Ernesto Cortez. They then found out from GPA pilot Malcolm Fletcher that Camila was cursing the victim's soul in the plaza. They confronted Camila who confessed that Joaquin had accused her of being a fake before his death, saying that he went around telling people she was scamming them. Following this, they searched the crime scenes again, incriminating Alejandro for the crime. They confronted Alejandro who denied the accusations, telling them to remember who they were accusing. Following Alejandro's covert threats, they presented the evidence, prompting Alejandro to snap and confess. Alejandro confessed that he had to kill Joaquin or everything he'd built, his empire, would burn to the ground. When asked what he meant, Alejandro confessed that he'd been blackmailed into committing the crime by someone who'd cleaned up his criminal acts. He insisted that they told him to kill Joaquin as the favour he owed them, revealing that if he didn't kill Joaquin, the blackmailer would have sent all the evidence on Alejandro's crimes to the appropriate police departments. The pair asked who it was, but Alejandro told them he'd never met the person and had only interacted with them via the dark web. In court, Alejandro told Judge Armstrong that his mafia was his family and that he never wanted to hurt Joaquin. Despite his remorse, Judge Armstrong sentenced him to thirty years in prison for the murder along with the crimes committed by the mafia. Post-trial, Naomi told the player and Anastasia that Imran wasn't returning her calls and that she was worried about him. Naomi told them they were supposed to meet in the plaza to discuss the book they were writing, prompting them to head there. In the plaza, they found that Imran had booked a taxi from Ernesto, with Ernesto revealing that he'd dropped Imran off at the Colpatria Tower. There, Naomi approached a sullen Imran. Imran confessed that despite his father, Amir's, nature, he still wished that Amir would have hugged him when he was sad or cheered him on when he succeeded. When he asked Naomi if that made him weak, she responded that he shouldn't blame himself for his father's mistakes before giving him a tight hug. Meanwhile, Takagi accompanied the player and Bradley in investigating the blackmailer. After finding Alejandro's laptop in his headquarters, Takagi looked over his message history and discovered that he was being blackmailed by a figure known as Morningstar, a criminal who cleaned up other's peoples crimes on the condition that they owed them a favour. They then spoke to Alejandro again, who revealed that he'd met with Morningstar's followers in Machu Picchu, Peru. The pair then figured out that as Morningstar had ordered Joaquin dead to keep the Zodiac's secrets, they must have a connection to them. Finally, the team reconvened on the plane, where Riya debriefed Connor on the discoveries. With this, Connor told the team that they were headed to Macchu Picchu to investigate Morningstar and their connections to the Zodiac. Summary Victim *'Joaquin Martinez' (shot with an arrow through the eye) Murder Weapon *'Bow' Killer *'Alejandro Escolar' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices archery. *The suspect eats peas. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices archery. *The suspect eats peas. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices archery. *The suspect eats peas. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices archery. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices archery. *The suspect eats peas. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer practices archery. *The killer eats peas. *The killer is physically fit. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plaza Bolívar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Snapped Card) *Examine Snapped Card. (Result: VIP Card; New Suspect: Mafia Headquarters) *Investigate Mafia Headquarters. (Clues: Faded Portfolio, Wooden Pieces, Family Crest) *Examine Faded Portfolio. (Result: Photos; New Suspect: Luna Armstrong) *Confront Luna Armstrong about her presence in the mafia headquarters. *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Wooden Beads) *Analyze Wooden Beads. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Camila Ortega) *Question Camila Ortega on her beads in the mafia headquarters. *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Crest Identified; New Suspect: Alejandro Escolar) *Confront Alejandro Escolar on his mafioso's death. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Arrow) *Analyze Arrow. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peas) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Back Alley. (Clues: Book Page, Faded Card, Snapped Object) *Examine Book Page. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Question Naomi Harris on being in Colombia. (Attribute: Naomi practices archery) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Drivers License; New Suspect: Ernesto Cortez) *Ask Ernesto Cortez why his drivers license was in the alleyway. (Attribute: Ernesto eats peas) *Examine Snapped Object. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit; New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Faded Poster, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Offensive Poster) *Speak to Luna Armstrong about the victim ridiculing her. (Attribute: Luna practices archery, eats peas and is physically fit) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Footage Photos) *Analyze Footage Photos. (05:00:00) *Confront Alejandro Escolar about the victim stealing from him. (Attribute: Alejandro practices archery, eats peas and is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Camila Ortega about cursing the victim's soul. (Attribute: Camila practices archery, eats pears and is physically fit; New Crime Scene: Plaza Entrance) *Investigate Plaza Entrance. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Car Door) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hand Puppet) *Ask Naomi Harris why the victim had a hand puppet of her. (Attribute: Naomi is physically fit) *Examine Car Door. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Ernesto Cortez about the victim wanting to place a hit on him. (Attribute: Ernesto practices archery and is physically fit) *Investigate Dumpster. (Result: Trash Bag, Block of Wood) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Thin Wire) *Analyze Thin Wire. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Block of Wood. (Result Threads) *Analyze Threads. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sell Your Soul (1/5). (1 star) Sell Your Soul (1/5) *See why Naomi is panicked. *Investigate Plaza Bolívar. (Clue: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Taxi Receipt) *Ask Ernesto where he dropped Imran. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Speak to Imran with Naomi. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mafia Headquarters. (Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Alejandro's Laptop) *Analyze Alejandro's Laptop. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Alejandro about Morningstar. (Reward: Mafia Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South America (UnknownGamez)